Abandon The Mission! Escape From Something Too Big
The Oni Pirates come close to each other. York: can you let us know what you want to do with this weapon? Masahiro: I have no idea. I was just paid to get it for someone. York: For who? Masahiro: Now now...I'm a professional, I can't reveal something like that. York: Then I'm afraid we'll have to stop you. Masahiro: Then I'm afraid I might have to kill all of you... York: Lucarius! Tyson! Maxwell! Lucarius/Tyson/Maxwell: Yes? York: Surround him. The three listen to York's order and surround Masahiro. York: Honey! Caitlyn: Yes? York: Kogmaw! Kogmaw: Yeah boss? York: You two watch his movements. If he gets us when we try to get close to him, you know what you have to do. Caitlyn/Kogmaw: Yes, captain! York: Gradion...I don't think I need to tell you what to do. The rest of you, we're going straight forward after him! Masahiro: Wow...you guys are making some big plans to take me down. The look on York's face shows how nervous and worried he is. York: guy took out Marimo like he was nothing...he's no joke. The crew waits for York's signal. Marimo: Did you fall asleep or something? Let's kick this guy's ass already. York: Yeah, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts at the wrong time. LET'S GO!! York, Marimo, Jax, Lilly and Helga are seen dashing towards Masahiro. Masahiro: I should have expected this much trouble when I accepted this job... Masahiro attempts to draw out his sword, but he notices Kogmaw and Caitlyn pointing their guns at him already. With a confident smile on his face, Masahiro lights up a cigarette while York and Marimo jump towards him with their swords out. Masahiro: Sorry guys, can't fight you first. York and Marimo furiously swing their swords, but Masahiro disappears. Marimo: Where the hell did he go? Masahiro appears between Kogmaw and Caitlyn with his sword drawn out. Masahiro: Hey hey. He quickly swings sword at the two defenceless Oni pirates. However, his attack gets intercepted by Gradion. Masahiro: Guess I won't be able to fool you...right? Gradion: I'm sorry to tell you that you won't. Masahiro shows a very serious look on his face. Masahiro: Then I know who I need to take out first. Masahiro releases a wave of Haoshoku Haki that knocks unconscious everyone, except for Gradion. Gradion: Hmm...I didn't see that coming. Masahiro quickly slashes Gradion's chest. His shirt gets cut, but no blood can be seen coming out. Gradion: You can't just underestimate me after though. Gradion releases his own wave of Haoshoku Haki, that makes Masahiro feel his body weak for a second. Gradion takes advantage of that one second and takes Masahiro's sword from him, then slashes him. As soon as his body condition returns to normal, Masahiro jumps away from Gradion. All the Oni pirates return to normal as well. Masahiro: Why is the old man the most troublesome... York: What the hell happened? Gradion: Don't worry about it. Just be careful guys. Masahiro shows a large smile. Masahiro: Gotcha, old man! Gradion suddenly gets shot, even through his Haki armor. Gradion: What...? York: GRADION-SAN! Jax: GRADIOOOOOOOOOOON!! Since he's a Devil Fruit user and the bullet was embued with Haki, Gradion falls on the ground. Masahiro: That will keep you out of this for a good while. Masahiro is seen holding a large pistol in his hands. York: Is he...not actually a swordsman? Masahiro: I'm a hunter. I can choose the way I catch my prey. Because Masahiro hurt Gradion, Jax dashes towards him furiously. Jax: YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!! Masahiro calmly points his gun at Jax and prepares to shoot, but suddenly, a powerful wind bullet destroys his pistol. Masahiro: Hey, what the hell? Kogmaw: Go get him brother! Masahiro: So you're the one with the greatest aim... Tyson, Lucarius and Maxwell appear near Masahiro, all ready to strike him with their fists. Masahiro: And now the hand to hand fighters huh... Gradion: is not good at all...he's got most of our crew figured out already and we didn't manage to hurt him yet. Masahiro effortlessly dodges all the attack and punches each one of the three in the face, pushing them back. Jax finally reaches Masahiro and swings his huge sword down. Masahiro, with some effort this time, catches Jax's sword with his bare hands. Jax continues pushing his sword, trying to make his attack go through, but with no result. Helga jumps in the air and lands on Jax's sword. She kicks the sword, forcing it to go through Masahiro's defence. Masahiro disappears in the last moment, before the blade would reach him. Jax: Damn, that bastard! Masahiro reappears at some distance from the two, only to be face to face with Lilly. York: Lilly, take care! Lilly: Don't worry about me! I can take him alone! Lilly swings her long claws at Masahiro. Her attack lands, but doesn't actually hurt him. Masahiro: Nice try, little lady. Masahiro tries to grab Lilly by her neck, but before he could do so, he notices a blade and a fireball coming his way. He is forced to jump away again. Caitlyn: Damn, the attacks weren't quick enough. Kogmaw: We'll get him next time. He's gonna get tired after all. Masahiro appears near Gradion and picks up his sword. Masahiro: You don't need this anymore, do you? York and Marimo appear near Masahiro. The two swing their swords at Masahiro's head, aiming to execute him. Masahiro ducks and the attacks miss. Masahiro: Damn, you guys became really serious. York spins in mid air and lands a kick on Masahiro's shoulder. Masahiro opens his eyes in surprise then jumps back once again. He holds his shoulder and barely moves his right arm. Masahiro: guy's Haki is not bad at all... Lucarius appears in front of Masahiro, ready to land a kick. Masahiro: You did a very big mistake attacking me alone. Masahiro swings his sword at an insane speed, seemingly cutting Lucarius in half. However, the only thing Masahiro cut is Lucariu's back coat. Masahiro: What? How did you... Lucarius appears above Masahiro, shirtless, and kicks him in the head, smashing his head into the ground. Lucarius: NOW, YOU TWO!! Jax and Helga appear near Lucarius, who jumps away. The two smash their fists into Masahiro, destroying the ground with his body. Jax: Yes! We finally took him down! York: Don't be so sure yet! Tyson and Maxwell appear near Masahiro as well. Tyson: Soru Kick!! Tyson kicks Masahiro at the speed of Soru, sending him deeper into the ground. Maxwell: Golden Mountain!! Maxwell gathers a mass of gold in his hands and smashes it into Masahiro. Kogmaw: We're gonna finish this! Kogmaw transforms his tongue into some sort of pipe and starts spitting on Masahiro's body. Caitlyn shots a bullet and the oil ignites, starting a fire on the body. Caitlyn: Good! During all this, Lilly removed the bullet from Gradion's body. Gradion: Thanks a lot for that, Lilly. Lilly: No need to thank me, Gradion-san! York puts his sword down, relaxed. York: He couldn't have possibly survived all that, right? Marimo suddenly starts running towards Masahiro. York: Hey! What's wrong? Marimo: ALL OF YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!! Jax: Eh? Suddenly, all the Oni pirates that were near Masahiro's body get cut. The body of Masahiro disappears. Marimo jumps high in the air and starts releasing a ton of flying slashes. Marimo: Demon's Endless Storm!! The slash cut the ground into pieces, making a part of the cave to fall. Marimo lands on the ground, near his injured nakamas. Marimo: Guys, are you alright? Maxwell: Yeah, it's nothing serious, but how did that guy got us? Right now, becomes of Marimo's technique, the Oni pirates are divided into two groups. The first is composed of York, Caitlyn, Kogmaw, Lilly and Gradion and the second is composed of Marimo, Tyson, Jax, Lucarius, Maxwell and Helga. Jax: How did he even survive all that? Helga: More important...where did he go? Marimo: He went after the others. Gradion and York are seen getting pushed back by Masahiro's attacks. York: How strong is this guy?? Gradion: I need to get a chance to use my Devil Fruit properly...maybe then I can get him. Masahiro: If you were in your prime, you would have killed me until now, Gradion. I doubt there's much you can do now though. York: He's much stronger than you think. Together, we're gonna defeat you. Masahiro: Guys, did you get the idea? You can't. Your nakamas are still alive because I wanted to let them live. York: I know... Masahiro: Then why don't you just get away from this island if I give you the chance to? York: You wanted to let them live since their deaths would have provoked me, Gradion and Marimo. Which would have resulted in a certain death for you after. Masahiro shows a nervous smile. Masahiro: Guess you got me there. Back at the other group. They are trying to find a way to get back up. Helga suddenly stops running. Helga: Hey...shouldn't we take advantage of this and destroy the weapon? Jax: We gotta help brother and the rest of the crew! Lucarius: Actually...if we start attacking the weapon, he might come after us. Also, we might be able to damage it enough to make it impossible for anyone to ever repair it. Tyson: Let's go with this plan then. The Onis start attacking the huge weapon, destroying rather big parts of it. Masahiro hears the noise and quickly understands what's happening. Masahiro: I'm getting tired of this... Masahiro vanishes. York: FOLLOW HIM, FAST!! After just a few seconds, Masahiro appears near the other group of Oni pirates. Maxwell: Seems your plan worked perfe... All of them get cut down, in a more violent manner this time. Masahiro: Listen, you either get out of my way or die here. This is the last warning you're gonna get. York and the rest of the group arrives as well, without Kogmaw. Masahiro: Tch...how annoying. Masahiro releases a wave of Haoshoku Haki that knocks unconscious everyone, except for Gradion and York. Masahiro: How did you make it this time, captain? York: Gradion-san...you might wanna close your eyes. Some mist can be seen coming out of York's body. Masahiro: Hey hey...you didn't warn me about this. Marimo is seen getting up already. Marimo: I'm sick of this guy toying with us like this... The mist around York's body disappears. York: it...Marimo... The rest of the Oni pirates get up as well. Masahiro: It seems like there's no end to this... York: Unless one side gives up. We won't be that side. Masahiro: Thought so... Suddenly, York's Den Den Mushi starts ringing. The call is from Kogmaw. York: Hey, did you find out what was that noise coming from outside? Kogmaw: THIS IS REALLY BAD CAPTAIN!! THERE ARE COUNTLESS MARINE SHIPS COMING TOWARDS THE ISLAND!! Gradion: Comil wouldn't have called them...only after we left maybe...which means that... York: Gustavo is gonna come here soon after us. Masahiro: Some more people are gonna join the party? York: We're gonna try and finish this as soon as possible Kogmaw. York waits for Kogmaw's respons, but he gets nothing. York: Hey...are you still there? Kogmaw: Captain...I looked through my bynoculars...and on one ship...there's... York: WHAT IS IT? Kogmaw: ADMIRAL KIZARU!! The Oni pirates freeze once they hear the name of the Admiral. Kogmaw: He left the ship and stepped on the island already! Luckily, they're very far away so they didn't notice our ship. It won't take that much time till they find out our position though! Caitlyn: What are we gonna do...captain? York: I don't know how the World Government is gonna use this weapon...but I know that if a scientist that the world doesn't know about gets this weapon...the result will be a bigger disaster. York releases a wave of Haoshoku Haki that knocks unconscious his own nakamas. Masahiro: What the hell are you... York's entire body tranforms into mist all of a sudden. Masahiro: Wh... York reforms his body behind Masahiro, with his sword drawn out. York: Silent Assasination! Blood is seen flowing down on Masahiro's body from his chest. Masahiro: Damn...you're... York strikes Masahiro with the back of his sword in the head, knocking the hunter unconscious. York: Sorry, but I have no time to waste. Shortly, the Oni pirates wake up. Lilly: You...defeated him? How? York: I caught him off guard. We don't have time for explanations noW! Let's hurry up! The Oni pirates start running away, not having enough time left to actually destroy the weapon. They get out of the cave after some time and they quickly start running towards their ship. Kogmaw: HURRY UP GUYS!! They start helping each other get on the ship. Some Marine ships spot them, but too late. York: GET US OUT OF HERE, HELGA! Helga: Right! The Demon's Pet starts moving away from the island. York: Good, we're slowly getting speed. They're pretty far away, do you think there's a chance they might catch up to use, Kogmaw? Kogmaw: I highly doubt that, captain. York: Alright guys! I think in the end, everything is... Caitlyn: Wait! That's... York: Huh? York turns around, only to see Gustavo using something similar to Geppou to get closer to the ship. York: WHAT IS HE DOING? Gustavo: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY, PIECES OF SHIT!! I'M GONNA SINK YOUR SHIP!! York: WE CAN'T ALLOW HIM TO DO THAT!! KOGMAW! CAITLYN! SHOOT HIM DOWN! Kogmaw and Caitlyn aim their guns towards Gustavo, who points his right leg forward and starts spinning. Gustavo: Death by Missile!! A circular wind current is created around Gustavo's body. The wind current easily deflects the bullets. Kogmaw: This is bad! We can't shoot him! Gustavo gets dangerously close to the ship. Maxwell: WE'RE ALL DEVIL FRUIT USERS! YOU GOTTA STOP HIM, CAPTAIN! York freezes in place. Jax: DO SOMETHING, CAPTAIN! Despite his nakamas crying for help, York remains like a statue. Gustavo gets really close to the ship, being only 10 meters away from it. Suddenly, Marimo pushes York out of his way and jumps off the ship. York: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE A DEVIL FRUIT USER!! Marimo: Death Wheel!! Marimo starts spinning with all his swords drawn out towards Gustavo. A circular wind current is created around Marimo as well. The two attacks clash and annihilate each other. The clash of the two techniques is so strong that it creates an empty space in the sea below the two fighters, who stopped spinning. Marimo: Guess I'm gonna have the fight I wanted after all. Gustavo: Death by Scythe!! Gustavo swings his right leg like a blade, striking Marimo's left side, aiming to break his ribs. Unable to dodge the attack since he's in air, Marimo takes the attack directly. Gustavo: YOU'RE GONNA DIE IN THIS SEA, TRASH!! Marimo uses all the energy he can gather with his Devil Fruit to protect his ribs from breaking. Marimo: Actually...you left yourself quite open with that attack. Marimo quickly sheathes all his swords. Marimo: Demon's Song!! Gustavo gets 8 cuts on his body and his eyes become white as starts falling towards the sea. Gustavo: still losing? After all that training...NO!! Gustavo opens his eyes and kicks the air powerfully with his left leg, sending himself flying towards Marimo at an incredible speed. Gustavo: Death by Boulder!! Gustavo simply crashes with his knee into Marimo's face, knocking him unconscious. York: MARIMOOOOOOOOOO!! York attempts to jump in the water, but he stops. York: TYSON! LUCARIUS! DON'T LET MARIMO DROWN! Marimo is slowly getting closer to the water. The empty space created by the clash of the two techniques earlier gives him a few more seconds before he reaches the water. Marimo: weird feeling...what is it? Marimo keeps hearing a voice in his head, that of a woman, but he can't understand what it says. Marimo: are you? What are you trying to tell me? He starts feeling that person's breathe on his face. Marimo: becoming more and more clear...could it be...? Voice: Wake up! Marimo: I can't hear her! Voice: Wake up! Marimo: that woman tell me to...wake up? Voice: WAKE UP! Marimo suddenly opens his eyes, only to see himself very close to the sea. He quickly turns around his body and for some reason, he steps before his feet would touch the water. Lucarius and Tyson who were about to jump off the ship, stop. Lucarius: What is he...doing? Tyson: Marimo...is floating? York: How can he do something like that? Gradion: I guess it's his Devil Fruit. I didn't think he could actually let the energy he produces inside leave the body. With a demonic and serious look in his eyes Marimo releases two jets of energy, sending himself flying towards Gustavo. Marimo: was...the voice of the sea! In just a few seconds, Marimo gets above Gustavo. Gustavo: How did you manage to survive, piece of trash? Marimo: Death by...Demon! Marimo furiously swings all his swords down. Gustavo blocks all the attacks using his left leg, which gets damaged greatly. Gustavo: All I need is a final attack! I don't need both legs for that! Gustavo concentrates all his remaining strenght in his right leg. Gustavo: Death by Gustavo!! Gustavo uses his signature technique. He simply kicks his opponent using all his strenght. Marimo gets hit directly in the stomach and throws up a lot of blood. Gustavo: GOT YOU!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Suddenly, Marimo kicks Gustavo's leg out of his stomach. Gustavo: What? Marimo: Now that both your legs are out of the equation...let's see how you're gonna defend yourself! Marimo reverses the grip on all his swords and shows an arrogant look. Marimo: Ultimate Technique: Stag Like a Bee!! Marimo stabs Gustavo with all of his swords. After taking such a huge amount of damage, Gustavo loses his consciousness instantly. A large smile can be seen on Marimo's face as his hair are covering his eyes. Marimo: It seems that I won. Marimo takes out all of his swords out of Gustavo's body and sheathes them. Gustavo falls into the sea and Marimo starts falling as well. However, Lucarius, with Tyson and Helga holding him by his legs, catches Marimo and brings him back on the ship. York: Maxwell! Check his wounds! Maxwell: I'm already on it! Gradion: I guess he saved us today. York: Indeed he did. York takes a look at the Marine ships that are getting closer to them. York: Full speed ahead. We're getting out of there. Gustavo can be seen floating in the sea. Gustavo: I'll get you after all...Sasagawa Kenshin... In the end, the Oni Pirates escape from the Marines. The next day, York is seen checking a newspaper. Caitlyn: Morning honey. What are you doing? York: I'm trying to see if they say anything about the weapon. Caitlyn: Wouldn't that be kept as a secret from people? York: Wait! Actually... York looks really shocked at the newspaper. Caitlyn: What is it? York: It talks about it...and it says that...it disappeared before the Marines could get it. Caitlyn: WHAT? Do you think that maybe...that guy... York: How could he possibly...take it from that island? On a very large island from the New World. A big part of the island has been destroyed by the large weapon. Masahiro is seen panting heavily. Masahiro: That wasn't an easy job at all! I'll hopefully get paid well for my services! A man with green hair and a white coat approaches him and looks at the weapon. ????: Don't worry, you will. Masahiro: No matter how curious I am about what you're gonna do with it...I'm not gonna ask. Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san